Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data.
Enabled by improvements in automatic speech recognition and the ubiquity of instant messaging services, people increasingly interact with computers via automated dialogue interfaces. Currently, simple question answering (QA) bots are installed into computer products, such as personal computers, mobile devices, and so forth. These QA bots typically carry out conversations consisting of a single exchange, which can be programmed with explicit policies. However, these single exchange QA bots are generally not capable of competing tasks or carrying out dialogue as a human would.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments descried herein may be practiced.